I'll never be the first
by LadyZiTao
Summary: Summary: Jangan salahkan orang ketiga. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan. Anjing takkan masuk,bila pintunya tidak dibuka. summary gagal! Kristao and Kray couple and many more..here... DONT LIKE DONT READ! YAOI,BL.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle****: I'll never be the first [ No. 2 ]**

**Lenght:** 1/?

**Main cast:** Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan aka Kris Wu

Zhang Yi Xing

**Other cast:** find by yourself

**Genre:** Hurt,sad,romansa

**Disclamer:** Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini **BUKAN MILIK SAYA** tapi cerita ini adalah **HAK WAJIB MILIK SAYA! NO COPAS! NO PALAGIATOR!**

**Summary: Jangan salahkan orang ketiga. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan. Anjing takkan masuk,bila pintunya tidak dibuka.**

**Warning:** Yaoi,BL,angst,etc

.

Italic artinya flasback okey ;)

.

.

.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gw udah bilangkan kalau** ENGGA SUKA JANGAN BACA! **Gitu aja repot**! -_-'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja manis bersurai hitam sedang duduk disebuah bangku kosong di taman sana,taman yang penuh bunga dan ketenangan,kacamata hitam yang melorot itu dia benarkan ke posisinya. Namja itu Huang Zi Tao,sosok namja manis berusia 18 tahun, siswa dari Korean High School.

Tao tinggal sendiri disebuah apertement kecil yang cukup untuknya tinggali,dia tak mengeluh sama sekali dengan hidupnya,sederhana. Dia tak suka kemewahan yang selalu di berikan orang tuanya saat dia kecil. Tao tak miskin,orang tuanya adalah seorang pengusaha terkenal di China sana,tapi itu orang tuanya bukan dirinya.

Buku yang sedari tadi dia baca dia masukkan ke dalam tas hitamnya,mata di balik kacamata itu melirik ke sekitar, sunyi. Tak ada siapaun di sana,sebuah senyum tercipta di bibir namja manis itu, ia melangkah cepat tak lupa dia membawa tas ranselnya menuju sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang terpakir tidak jauh dari taman.

Langkahnya perlahan mengecil,wajah namja manis itu berubah kaku dan pucat,dia meremas kuat tali tasnya,memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat sepasang kekasih yang saling berciuman di dalam mobil hitam yang terpakir disana. Mata Tao memanas,isakan kecil mulai keluar dan meluncur dengan bebasnya. Tapi dia segera menghapus air mata itu kasar dan berbalik lalu menjauh pergi.

"Tak apa,dia mncintaiku. Aku yakin itu."lirihnya berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin sekali keluar.

.

.

.

**Aku tidak pernah meminta ini semua terjadi**

**Ini terjadi di luar kehendakku**

**Aku tidak bisa menghindar ketika dirinya menyentuhku**

**Aku hanya bisa diam dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa?**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan salahkan aku!**

**Aku tidak bermaksud jahat,ini semua karena rasa yang tumbuh tanpa bisa ku kontrol.**

**Rasa memiliki yang terlarang**

**.**

**.**

**Aku tidak mau dibilang 'perusak' tapi nyatanya aku memang 'perusak' di antara mereka**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan salahkan aku! Aku tidak salah!**

**Dia yang memulainya bukan aku!**

**Dia yang harus mengakhiri ini!**

.

.

.

.

_Cuaca hari ini terlihat tidak baik,namja manis bertopi hitam itu mendongak dan menatap langit yang hitam dan berawan. Hujan? . Ya,sebentar lagi akan hujan,orang-orang berlarian mencari tempat untuk berteduh sebelum hujan benar-benar terjadi. Namja manis itu berlari menuju sebuah halte bus disana._

"_Selamat~"desahnya saat sampai di halte bus,tak lama hujan turun semakin deras._

"_Sepertinya ini akan lama? Benar bukan?"ucap sebuah suara,namja manis itu menoleh,matanya membulat sebentar lalu kembali seperti semula sayu dan datar._

"_Hai bocah."sapa orang itu,namja manis dengan nam tag Huang Zi Tao didadanya berdecak tidak suka,tanpa berniat menyahut sapaan orang yang memanggilnya 'bocah'._

"_Aku hanya bencanda saja. Ck."sahut orang itu,Tao kembali menoleh ke arahnya, Tao meneliti pakaian yang di pakai pria yang duduk sambil memangku koper hitam kerjanya._

"_..."tak ada yang ke luar dari mulut Tao, hanya diam lalu kembali memandang ke depan tanpa memperdulikan pria pirang yang kini berjalan menghampiri nya dan berdiri tepat disampingnya. Tao melirik dari ekor matanya, terlalu dekat, Tao bergeser sedikit untuk memberi jarak di antara mereka._

"_Mobilku sekarang berada di bengkel,padahal hari ini ulang tahun anakku, harusnya aku sudah sampai 20 menit yang lalu.."_

"_Kau sudah menikah?"tanya Tao tanpa sadar,namja tinggi itu menghela nafas berat lalu dia sedikit menyampingkan tubuhnya ke arah Tao._

"_Kau keberatan bocah?"tanya namja tampan itu balik, Tao menatap tajam namja itu, buat apa juga di keberatan. Kenal saja tidak._

"_Tidak. Aku hanya tanya saja tuan."sahut Tao lalu menghadap ke depan kembali,keheningan terjadi hingga hujan lambat laun mulai berhenti. Tao menatap lekat jalanan kosong sana seakan ada hal yang menarik dijalanan itu._

_Tak ada bau debu yang disebabkan kendaraan, Itulah kenapa dia menyukai saat hujan berhenti. Begitu te—_

"_Hujan berhenti."_

—_nang. Tao memukul lengan namja di sebelahnya,agar jangan berisik._

"_Kenapa? Kau tidak suka hujan berhenti?"_

"_Kau merusak suasana tuan asing."kata Tao sambil menaruh telunjuknya di bibir menyuruh namja tampan itu untuk diam. Lagi-lagi keheningan terjadi, Tao tak sadar karena dia terlalu fokus menatap jalanan hingga tak menyadari namja tampan berjas hitam rapi itu menatapnya lekat._

"_Berapa umur?"_

"_Nande? Kenapa kau bertanya umurku tuan?"tanya balik Tao, namja tampan itu terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut hitam Tao dan langsung mendapat gertakan tidak suka dari Tao,membuat namja tampan itu tertawa keras melihat ekpresi marah sang bocah disampingnya._

"_Kau lucu. Hahaha.."_

"_Berhenti tertawa!"bentak Tao dengan matanya yang memerah menahan amarahnya,dia tidak suka jika rambutnya di acak-acak apalagi yang mengacaknya orang asing seperti namja yang berada tidak lebih dari satu meter darinya._

"_Jangan mengacak rambutku. Jangan sok akrab denganku tuan. Aku tidak mengenalmu. Menjauh sana."ketus Tao lalu menggeser tubuhnya sejauh yang dia bisa tapi namja itu malah makin mendekatinya. Tao menggeram marah, dia menginjak kaki namja tampan itu keras dan langsung disambut rintihan kesakitan dari sang korban. Tao tertawa pelan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengejek sang namja. Bukannya marah,namja tampan itu malah tertawa melihat tingkah Tao yang imut dimatanya. Tao diam mendengar tawa renyah itu. _

"_Kau lucu sekali hahaha.."_

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Tao menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak kencang saat melihat tawa namja tampan itu,wajahnya memerah,segera mungkin Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan berpura-pura tidak peduli dengan apa yang sedang diketawakan namja yang membuatnya deg-degan tersebut._

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Mata Tao membulat seketika,hujan kembali turun._

"_Hujan lagi."gumam Tao,namja tampan disebelahnya berhenti tertawa lalu menatap jalan yang basah karena hujan._

"_Sepertinya ini akan lama berhenti.."kata namja tampan itu sambil mengusap ke-dua tangannya bergantian,Tao menoleh dan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan namja tampan itu._

_Hawa dingin mulai dirasakan Tao, namja manis itu segera melepas tasnya dan membongkar isi dalam tas itu namun hal yang dicarinya tidak ada,dia lupa membawa jaket. Damn,maki Tao dalam hati. Namja manis itu memasang tasnyq kembali asal. Tao memeluk tubuhnya sendiri,bibirnya yang memang dari pertama pucat kini makin pucat, namja tampan yang berada disebelahnya menatap Tao sebentar lalu tanpa di suruh namja tampan itu melepas jas hitamnya dan menyematkan jasnya itu ke tubuh Tao, membuat tubuh Tao tersentak pelan dan memandang namja tampan itu kaget._

"_Kau kedinginan,lebih baik kau pakai jasku dulu."kata namja tampan itu seraya memberi senyum ter-indahnya,lagi dada Tao berdetak kencang seperti tadi. Tao menunduk dengan wajah merah._

"_T-Terima k-kasih tuan."kata Tao pelan._

"_Tidak usah sungkan ... ck seperti aku harus pergi sekarang,"Tao mengangkat kepalanya cepat,entah kenapa ada rasa enggan ditinggal namja yang belum satu jam dia kenal._

"_Ok, bocah aku harus pergi sekarang. Anakku sudah merengek memintaku pulang."_

"_T-Tapi ini masih hujan."_

"_Ini hanya gerimis saja,jadi aku tidak mungkin sakit nanti.." Tao mengangguk mengerti,namja tampan itu mengacak rambut hitam Tao pelan sebelum dia berlari pergi. Kali ini Tao tak marah saat rambutnya disentuh,dia ingin namja tampan itu mengacak rambutnya lagi._

"_Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"tanya Tao entah pada siapa,sebuah senyum terlukis dibibirnya tapi itu tak lama,raut wajah Tao menjadi datar dan dingin,namja manis itu meremas lengan jas yang tergantung di kedua bahunya. Aroma dari namja tampan itu masih bisa dia cium melalui jas hitam tersebut._

_Dia sudah menikah,dan kami sama-sama namja mana mungkin—aku menyukainya.."kata Tao pelan sangat pelan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Hey! Jangan melamun!"tubuhnya sedikit oleng,namja manis itu segera menoleh dan mengangguk meminta maaf pada namja tampan yang berdiri didepannya. Namja manis itu –Tao— segera berdiri._

"_Maaf bos."kata Tao pelan,namja tampan itu terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Tao dan langsung mendapat sentakan tidak suka dari Tao._

"_Maaf. Maaf."kata bos Tao yang bernama Suho tersebut. Tao hanya menghela nafas berat._

"_Saya harus kembali bekerja,saya permisi ,"kata Tao,bersiap untuk pergi namun sebuah tangan putih menahannya, Tao menoleh pada Bosnya._

"_Kenapa bos? Kau perlu sesuatu?"tanya Tao, Suho menggeleng pelan lalu mengangguk pelan membuat Tao bingung. Suho terkekeh lalu melepaskan tangan Tao yang begitu lembut walaupun tangan itu sering bersentuhan dengan air sabun._

"_Setelah jam pulang,kau jangan pulang dulu,ada yang harus ku bicarakan padamu jadi temui aku di ruanganku." Tao mengangguk mengerti lalu namja manis itu berjalan menuju dapur Cafe tersebut._

"_Hah~'Suho menghela nafas lega,sungguh dia sangat gugup entah karena apa,Suho tersenyum menampilkan gigi putihnya sebelum berjalan menuju kasir tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tapan penuh curiga dari pegawai cafenya maupun pengunjung cafe itu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Selamat da—tuan asing!"kata Tao kaget saat melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam Cafe tempatnya berkerja._

"_Ah—bocah,kita bertemu lagi."balas namja tampan yang memakan kemeja putih tersebut,Tao tak menyadari bahwa namja tampan itu tak sendiri hingga sebuah suara cempreng terdengar ditelinganya, Tao menoleh cepat ke asal suara._

"_Papa~ Mei haus~"kata bocah yang bergelayut manja di kaki panjang namja tampan didepannya, Tao tersenyum lalu berjongkok didepan bocah yang berumur 6 tahun itu._

"_Kau lapar? Apa kau mau cake hm?"tanya Tao lembut,bocah manis itu mengangguk antusias mendengar ucapan Tao._

"_Ne,gege Mei mau cake~~"kata bocah perempuan itu membuat Tao dan namja tampan didepannya terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Mei Lin. Tao berdiri dan menatap namja tampan yang juga menatapnya._

"_Kalian bisa cari tempat duduk kosong dulu dan aku akan membuatkan pesanan kalian. Hm tuan anda mau pesan apa?"kata Tao, namja tampa itu mengangkat tubuh kecil Mei Lin._

"_kopi hitam saja tanpa gula."sahut namja tampan, Tao mengangakat alisnya bingung mendengar permintaan namja tampan yang belum dia ketahui namanya tersebut._

"_Anda yakin tuan,dengan pesanan anda?"_

"_Ada yang salah?"tanya namja itu, Tao menggeleng cepat dan segere pergi untuk memenuhi pesanan namja tampan dan anaknya tersebut._

_Tak berapa lama Tao datang dengan pesanan yang dipesan namja tampan dan anaknya yang duduk di samping jendela besar yang menghadap ke jalanan disudut ruangan itu, hari ini pelanggan yang datang agak sepi jadi para pegawai yang jumblahnya hanya lima orang di tambah Tao bisa sedikit bebas. Berbeda dengan hari lainya, yang penuh dengan pelanggan dan membuat Tao beserta pegawai lain sampai sang bos turun tangan untuk melayani para pelanggan yang terus bertambah._

"_Ini pesanan kalian,selamat menikmati."kata Tao setelah meletakkan cheesecake dan kopi hitam yang dipesan namja tampan beserta anaknya tersebut tak lupa susu vanila bonus buat sanga anak kecil tersebut._

"_Silahkan di nikmati,saya permisi dulu.."_

"_Tunggu sebentar."tahan namja tampan itu, Tao menoleh kebelakang,dan menatap tanya pada namja itu. Namja tampan itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal._

"_Err tidak jadi,kau bisa lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."kata namja itu. Baru selangkah Tao berjalan lagi-lagi dia harus berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang._

"_Kenapa lagi tuan?"tanya Tao._

"_N-Namamu siapa?—"tanya namja tampan itu_

"_Aku Kris."lanjut namja tampan bernama Kris, entah kenapa wajah Tao bersemu merah, Tao memeluk erat nampan yang di peluk._

"_S-saya Tao, ada lagi?"jawab+tanya Tao,Kris menggeleng pelan dan Tao pun pergi dari sana._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja manis itu tersentak dari lamunannya saat sebuah tangan kekar melingkar dengan indah di pinggang rampingnya, namja manis bernama Tao itu melirik ke samping,dapat ia rasakan hembusan nafas membelai tengkuknya.

"Kris?"gumam Tao pelan.

"Iya ini aku.."sahut namja tampan bersurai pirang yang memeluknya posesessive, Tao memejamkan matanya ketika bibir Kris mengecup lembut tengkuk dan bahunya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk Kris bukankah pintunya terkunci."

Cup

Kris menghentikan kecupannya,namja tampan itu memutar tubuh Tao agar menghadap ke arahnya. Kris menatap sedih mata yang bengkak dan merah tersebut. Kris tahu Tao pasti baru saja selesai menangis. Dengan lembut Kris menari k Tao mendekat dan memeluk tubuh namja manis yang sudah mengambil alih seluruh hati dalam waktu tiga bulan mereka kenal. Kris sadar bahwa ini salah,dia memiliki seseorang—salah, dua orang yang harus dia jaga dan menjadi tanggung jawabnya tapi hatinya tak bisa menolak ketika ada seseorang yang bisa membuatnya nyaman dan merasakan ketenangan yang dulu begitu sulit untuk dia dapat. Dan saat itulah,saat pertama kali dia bertemu Tao,dia bisa merasakan bagaimana kenyaman itu, tertawa bebas bukan tertawa yang di buat-buat hanya untuk menyenangkan orang lain tanpa memikir dia suka atau tidak dengan hal itu.

.

.

Jika semua ini terbongkar bukan hanya dia atapun Tao yang terluka tapi sosok itu—tak tahu apa-apa akan ikut terkula,Kris tak mau itu terjadi. Ini semua salahnya, jika saja dia tidak bertemu dengan Tao saat itu semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi ini sudah terlanjur, Kris tak bisa berhenti sekarang, dia sudah terlanjur mencintai Tao. Tao memiliki seluruh hatinya.

"Aku memiliki kunci cadangan apertementmu Tao.."sahut Kris setelah keheingan yang terjadi,Tao bergumam 'oh' menyahut ucapan Kris.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao, bertahanlah,sedikit lagi kita akan bisa selamanya bersama. Aku sudah mengatur ini."Tao medorong tubuh Kris keras dan menatap Kris tajam.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau akan meminta cerai dengan istrimu ge? Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Jangan! Ge! Ingat kau masih memiliki seorang anak yang memerlukan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya,hiks..jangan ge hiks j-jangan—"Kris langsung memeluk tubuh Tao erat,memang mulanya dia ingin bercerai dengan istrinya. Dia dan istrinya memang tak pernah terlihat bertengkar tapi jika kau lihat lebih detail,kau bisa lihat sebuah jurang yang memisahkan mereka. Hanya ada satu jembatan yang menghubungkan mereka,Wu Mei Lin. Hanya itu alasan Kris masih bertahan bersama istrinya,walaupun dia tahu rumah tangga yang sudah dia jalani hampir 11 tahun itu sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

"Lupakan saja. Lebih baik kau tidur,kau terlihat sangat lelah hari ini Tao."kata Kris,namja tampan itu melepaskan pelukannya dan perlahan membaringkan tubuh Tao ke atas ranjang di ikuti dirinya yang berbaring disamping Tao sambil memeluk tubuh namja manis itu.

"Apa aku jahat?"tanya Tao,Tao memainkan jarinya didada bidang Kris yang tertutupi kemeja,Tao mendongak saat tak ada sahutan dari sang lawan bicara,tenyata Kris tertidur. Tao tersenyum,namja manis itu mendorong tubuhnya pelan agar bisa mencium bibir Kris.

Cup.

"Saranghae Kris ge.."Dan mata hitam nan sayu itu perlahan terpejam menyisakan dengkuran halus yang menandakan namja manis itu telah tertidur. Kris membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Tao, mata tajam itu ber-air,salahkah dia membiarkan Tao tetap disini bersamanya walaupun dia tahu dia tak bisa melakukan lebih dari munafik jika dia tak ingin mengikat hubungan dengan Tao menjadi lebih jelas tapi... dia harus ingat ada dua orang itu yang harus dia jaga terutama yeoja manis yang kini tumbuh menjadi yeoja cantik berumur 10 tahun. Kris tersenyum sendiri mengingat rupa sang anak yang begitu mirip dengannya.

"Eng~"Kris sedikit berjingit saat merasakan sebuah tangan lembut memeluknya,Kris mengecup pelan kepala Tao dan kembali memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

"Kau tidak jahat Tao, ini bukan salahmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END *becanda ding*peace*

.

.

.

.

Sosok yeoja manis bersurai pirang keemasan itu berjalan bolak-balik ke kiri dan kekanan,dia sedang kebingungan sekarang. Entah apa yang sedang di minggu yang lalu yeoja bernama Mei Lin itu pergi bersama temannya ke sebuah moll dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat ayahnya bersama seseorang yang begitu familiar tapi dia tak ingat itu siapa. Ingin bertanya,tapi Mei Lin takut ayahnya akan marah. Mungkin laki-laki itu Cuma teman ayahnya. Tapi— kenapa mereka terlihat begitu mesra saat itu,berpegangan tangan,tertawa lepas,begitu intim.

Hal inilah yang mengganggu pikirannya selama ini,walaupun umurnya masih 10 tahun,tapi dia tidak bodoh,dia tahu itu ayahnya. Ekspresi yang begitu jarang—hampir tidak pernah— dia lihat ketika ayahnya bersama sang ibu .. Apa mungkin mereka—

"Tidak. Tidak. Mana mungkin papa seperti itu, papa hanya mencintai momy dan begitupun sebaliknya. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan papa direbut orang lain. Papa milikiku, papa miliki kami berdua. Aku dan momy."

Cklek

"Siapa milik siapa sayang?"

"MOMY!"sosok yeoja itu langsung berlari menghampiri namja bersurai coklat yang masuk ke dalam Lin—nama yeoja cantik itu memeluk erat sang ibu. Sudah tiga bulan lebih dia tidak bertemu sang ibu karena kesibukan yang dilakukan sang ibu di luar negeri sana.

"Momy~ kenapa baru datang~? Mei kangen sama momy.."rajuk Mei Lin manja,namja manis yang di peluk itu terkekeh pelan,dia mengusap sayang surai pirang sang anak.

"Kau mewarnai rambutmu Mei?"tanya sang ibu,Mei Lin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sang ibu,tak lupa cengiran aneh yang dia tunjukan.

"Hehehe iya mom,soalnya Mei bosan warna coklat terus,sekali-kali engga apa-apa kan warna pirang. Pirang kan warna rambut papa."kata Mei Lin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya,tanpa iya sadari raut wajah namja manis yang berstatus ibunya itu berubah sendu.

"Waeyo mom? Kau sakit?"Namja manis itu segera menggeleng kuat dan berjalan menghampiri anaknya.

"Sini momy akan mengikat rambutmu.."

"Hm.."sahut Mei Lin lalu duduk disebuah kursi didepan meja rias didalam kamar itu.

"Mom~"panggil Mei manis itu mendongak,menatap wajah Mei Lin sebentar dari pantulan kaca dan kambali mengatur rambut panjang anaknya.

"Kita kan bersama seperti ini teruskan? Maksudku momy,papa,dan Mei Lin akan tetap bersama teruskan,mom?"namja manis itu terdiam,tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk jawaban sang anak yang begitu dia sayangi. Ingin menjawab jujur tapi dia tidak tega melukai hati sang anak.

"Iya,kita akan bersama mommy dan papa akan selalu bersama."sesak,Namja manis itu menahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis,dia memberi harapan kosong. Sesak itu hilang seketika melihat senyum cerah sang anak.

"Aku menyayangi momy dan papa,sangat-sangat menyayangi kalian.."

"**Maafkan hambamu ini tuhan hikas.."**batin Lay seraya membalas dekapan sang anak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END :D

.

.

.

JUST KIDDING HEHEHEH*plakkk

.

.

TBC

Anyeong saya bawa ff baru lagi hehehe,bagaimana? Jelekkah? Baguskah? Mau lanjut atau engga usah,, ayo berilah saya riview anda...walaupun itu Cuma titik ..

Last. thanks yang udah mau baca+rivew ff saya yang Sweet Family..

JEONGMAL GOMAWOYO! :D *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: I'll never be the first

Lenght: 2/?

Main cast: Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan aka Kris Wu

Zhang Yi Xing

Other cast: find by yourself

Genre: Hurt,sad,romansa

Disclamer: Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini BUKAN MILIK SAYA tapi cerita ini adalah HAK WAJIB MILIK SAYA! NO COPAS! NO PALAGIATOR!

Summary: Jangan salahkan orang ketiga. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan. Anjing takkan masuk,bila pintunya tidak dibuka.

Warning: Yaoi,BL,angst,etc

Note: yang pakai italic artinya flashback :D

.

.

.

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

Gw udah bilangkan kalau ENGGA SUKA JANGAN BACA!Gitu aja repot! -_-'

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mulanya

Aku tidak tahu

Apa yang Ku rasakan

Ku kira ini hanya perasaan nyaman terhadap orang yang berbuat baik padaku

Tapi

Ketika

Kau menyentuh tanganku

Memegangnya lembut

Hatiku bergetar.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa?

Jangan salahkan aku jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu..

.

.

.

.

.

_Langkah kaki malas itu terus berjalan pelan,wajah sosok berjaket biru tua itu terlihat lesu, wajahnya pucat bagai mayat hidup. Sosok itu Huang Zi Tao. Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya, pukul tujuh kurang tiga puluh. Jam pertama pelajaran masih satu jam lagi. Menghela nafas berat. Tao menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik lalu berlari sambil menutup mulutnya._

"_Hoek..Hoek..Hoek! uhuk. Uhuk." Tao memuntahkan apa saja yang bisa dia muntahkan dari dalam perutnya. Ugh~ sepertinya efek dari kehujanan kemarin mulai mendampakkan akibatnya. Tao bersandar di dinding toilet. Menetralkan nafas yang terputus-putus. _

"_Sepertinya aku tidak bisa bekerja hari ini."lirihnya pelan sambil melirik keadaan tubuhnya yang begitu lemah dari pantulan cermin yang menampakkan dirinya. Bibir nan pucat dan kering, mata sayu,lingkaran hitam yang bertambah jelas, rambut acak-acakan. Tao menghela nafas(lagi). Dia ambil ponselnya dari dalam saku, sekarang dia berada di sekolahnya Korean High School. Bunyi operatur bisa didengarnya tapi tak lama seseorang menyahut panggilannya._

"_Ada apa Tao?"tanya orang di seberang sana bingung,tak biasanya Tao menelpon dirinya. Tao menutup matanya dan memijat keningnya. Kepalanya pusing sekali. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa bekerja setelah ini. Dia harus pulang dan ber-istirahat._

"_Ak.. Bos. Hari ini aku tidak bisa masuk kerja dulu."Tao menjauhkan ponselnya saat mendengar teriakan dari seberang sana. Bosnya terlalu lebay. Tao berdecak tidak suka._

"_Tenang Bos. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar saja."kata Tao yang sudah tahu apa yang akan di tanyakan Bosnya. Dapat dia dengar helaan nafas Bosnya yang berusia 26 tahun itu._

"_Kau yakin Tao? Lebih baik kau ke rumah sakit saja atau aku saja yang kerumahmu, bagaimana?"ck, Tao sangat tidak suka sikap Bos yang ini, terlalu perhatian membuat muak saja. Tao mengusap pelan wajahnya yang pucat, ia harus pulang secepatnya dan tidur agar tubuhnya kembali fit._

"_Aku baik-baik saja Bos. Tenang saja."_

"_Tapi—"_

_Tut tut tut_

_Tao memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak dan langsung memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku selananya. Tao menutup wajahnya dengan topi jaket yang dia pakai,berusaha melindungi wajahnya yang benar-benar pucat sekarang. Tao berjalan dengan agak linglung. Dia berusah tetap seimbang dan berpegangan pada dinding di sebelahnya ketika akkan jatuh._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari ini tempat kerja Tao terlihat ramai dikunjungi,para pelayan yang mayoritasnya adalah namja kewalahan melayani pesanan-pesanan yang terus bertambah,hingga sang Bos pun harus turun tangan sendiri membantu para pegawainya. Sosok berjas hitam rapi itu terlihat duduk tenang di bangkunya, matanya tak henti melirik para pelayan Cafe yang sekarang dia tempati. Dahinya berkerut ketika tak mendapati orang yang di cari. Tangan kekarnya terangkat._

"_Pelayan!"teriaknya penuh wibawa. Salah satu pelayan bernama Yeon Seul menoleh ke arahnya._

"_Anda perlu sesuatu tuan?"tanya yeoja cantik berkacamta itu ramah. Kris menggeleng pelan. Matanya melirik pelayan-pelayan namja yang berlalu-lalang._

"_Anda mencari seseorang tuan?" Kris menoleh dan tersenyum canggung, Yeoja itu menatap lekat wajah Kris yang bak pangeran negeri dongeng yang selalu adiknya liat. Tak ada cela disana begitu sempurna, Yeon Seul langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus._

"_Pelayan bernama Tao. Mana dia? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya."tanya Kris setelah jeda panjang yang dia lakukan. Yeon Seul menegakkan badannya dan menatap sendu Kris._

"_Pan— maksudnya Tao hari ini tidak masuk kerja karena dia sedang sakit."_

"_Mwo sakit! Sakt apa?!"tanya Kis panik entah karena apa. Yeon Seul mengkerutkan kening lalu menggeleng lagi mencoba menghilangkan pikiran anehnya yang tiba-tiba saja berpikiran bahwa laki-laki di depannya ini memiliki hubungan khusus dengan namja yang selalu dia panggil 'panda'._

"_Kau tahu dimana rumah Tao,err Yeon Seul-sshi?"Yeoja bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu mengangguk pada Kris._

"_Bisa kau beritahu aku dimana rumahnya? Tenang aku tidak macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin mengambil jasku yang ku pinjamkan pada Tao kemarin."Yeoja cantik itu membungkam mulutnya langsung mendengar penuturan Kris yang sudah menjawab semua kecurigaannya. Lalu Yeon Seul memberitahu dimana Tao tinggal. Yeon Seul mengangguk ketika Kris meminta pamt untuk pergi._

"_Panda kau hutang penjelasan denganku."kata Yeon Seul pelan._

"_Ya Yeon Seul cepat bantu kami! Jangan bengong saja disana!"_

"_Iya tiang listrik!aku tahu! Tidak usah teriak-teriak kenapa!"balas yeoja cantik itu dan segera kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aku sadar aku tidak akan pernah menjadi yang pertama untukmu. Walaupun aku bisa memiliki sepenuhnya hatimu tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa memilikimu seutuhnya. Raga dan hatimu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan putih bersih itu menarik kerah bajunya yang melorot,dua kancing baju atas terbuka,sosok bersurai hitam malam itu terbangun saat mendengar suara dering ponsel berbunyi. Dengan keadaan mengantuk berat ia terbangun dan segera keluar dari dalam kamarnya agar tidak mengganggu sosok pangeran yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya.

Wajah manis berubah datar dan dingin saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya malam-malam begini. Dengan helaan nafas panjang ia angkat telpon itu.

"Waeyo ma?"tanya Tao langsung pada sang penelpon.

"Oemma mohon Tao,pulang sekarang juga eomma merindukkanmu. Apa kau tidak menyayang—"ucapan namja dari seberang sana Tao otong.

"Jika oemma sayang padaku berhenti menyuruhku untuk pulang dan menjodohkanku dengan seorang laki-laki idiot itu. Aku suka disini.."

"Hiks.. sayang eomma mohon..."

"Maaf oemma Tao tidak bisa. Tao juga memiliki kehidupan sendiri."

Tut tut tut

Brukkk

Tubuh itu mabruk ke lantai, Air mata langsung mengalir dari matanya, soso it—Tao—.menutup wajahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan dan air mata. Tapi itu semua percuma, air mata isakan itu terus mengalun dengan indahnya. Tao memeluk kakinya sendiri. Lantai dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya langsung sama sekali tidak membuatnya kedinginan.

Di sini sakit

Hatiku sakit

.

.

.

.

Grep

"Hiks..Hiks.."tubuh lemah yang terbaring dilantai itu terangkat dan langsung dipeluk seorang namja tampan. Tao menangis sekencang mungkin.

"Kenapa mereka terus memaksaku Kris. Apa itu yang disebut orang tua. Aku memebenci mereka. Mereka hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri. Aku membencinya hiks!"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu Tao. Mereka orang tuamu ,sejahat apapun mereka. Mereka tetap orang tuamu."

Bruukkk

"Aku tidak peduli! Mereka bukan orang tua Kris!"Teriak Tao keras,namja bernama Kris itu menatap sedih Tao.

"Maafkan gege Tao,gege tak mau kau terluka. Maafkan gege.."

"Aku sudah terluka sejak dulu Kris. Kau tahu disini sakit sangat sakit. Ketika melihat seseorang yang begitu kau sayang memaksamu untuk melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak dii nginkannya. aku terluka! Kau dengar aku sudah terluka sejak lama! Hikss AAAAARRRGGGHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jangan gugup."lirihnya pelan,namja tinggi berkemeja plos putih itu mengetuk pintu didepannya. Tak ada sahutan selama beberapa saat hingga seorang laki-laki berwajah sangat pucat membuka pintu coklat itu. Kris termangu, wajah yang dulu dia lihat begitu manis sekarang sangat pucat seperti mayat hidup. Namja itu menatap dirinya tidak fokus. Kris tersenyum._

"_Tidak sopan membiarkan tamu berdiri di luar."_

"_O..oh..silahkan masuk kalau begitu."dahi Kris mengeryit mendengar saura parau tersebut. Dengan pelan Kris masuk ke dalam apertemen minimalis itu. Sangat rapi. Terlihat seperti apertemen baru. Kris bedecak kagum walaupun apertement itu tidak semewah apertemen pribadinya. _

"_Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku? Tuan errr Kris."_

"_Awas!"kata Kris dan langsung menyambut tubuh lemah yang hampir oleng namja yang kini kesadarannya tak sepenuh normal. Namja pucat itu aka Tao menatap Kris dan tersenyum tipis sebelum memejamkan matanya karena tidak kuat lagi menahan pusing dan panas tubuhnya yang terus meningkat._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kris meremas handuk basah ditangannya lalu meletakkan handuk itu di dahi namja yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang didepannya. Dokter baru saja pergi. Tao ternyata mengalami demam tinggi tapi tak terlalu parah yang menyebabkannya harus di rawat di rumah sakit. Dengan telaten Kris melap keringat yang keluar dari tubuh namja yang tak lama di kenalnya._

_._

_._

_._

**Entah kenapa aku merasa senang bersamamu**

**Ada rasa yang selama ini tak pernah ku raskan lagi**

**Dan sekarang aku bisa meraskannya bersamamu**

**.**

**.**

**Aku berpikir ini salah tapi aku tidak ingin menghindarimu**

**Aku membuka pintu itu,menarikmu masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali**

**.**

**.**

**Ku harap kau tidak meminta ke luar dari sini**

**Tetaplah disini bersamaku sampai aku tahu apa benar yang kulakukan ini?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mata yang tertutup itu perlahan terbuka,mengerjap sebentar guna menetralkan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya. Kris tersenyum cerah, tanpa sadar namja tampan itu menggenggam tangan Tao membuat loncatan bagai listrik menyerang dada Tao dan Tao pun langsung menarik tangannya dan menatap tajam Kris._

"_Kenapa kau di kamarku? Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaim—ungh~ kepalaku~"_

"_Jangan banyak bicara Tao,kau sedang sakit dan soal bagaimana aku bisa masuk. Ingat? kau yang mempersilahkanku ,"jelas Kris seraya mengusap lembut puncak kepala Tao dan lagi-lagi loncatan bagai listrik itu mengenai hati Tao. Tao menunduk entah karena apa. Wajah pucat namun tak separah sebelumnya bersemu merah. Kris terkekeh pelan._

"_Manisnya.."_

"_M-wo! Manis! Aku tidak manis tuan!"kata Tao sedikit gagap._

"_Iya-iya kau tidak manis tapi kau cantik."kekeh Kris membuat guratan kesal muncul di sudut dahi Tao,dengan kesal Tao melempar bantal yang direbahinya ke wajah Kris._

"_Ya kenapa kau melemparku!"tanya Kris berpura-pura kesal,Tao menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya._

"_Kenapa di tutup. Ayo buka."_

"_Tidak mau!"tolakTao cepat,Kris tertawa keras mendengar nada manja Tao._

_Kapan dia tertawa lepas seperti itu tanpa memikirkan hal yang selalu membuat pikirannya kacau? Entah. Kris tak ingat kapan itu terjadi.._

_._

_._

_**Aku tidak akan melapaskan apa yang sudah membuatku nyaman walaupun aku dia dan orang lain akan tersakiti nantinya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"PAPA!"yeoja berambut pirang itu berlari lalu langsung memeluk namja tampan yang berstatus ayahnya tersebut. Kris—namja tampan itu menyambut pelukan sang anak. Kris mencium pipi tirus Mei Lin—anaknya.

"Papa kenapa baru pulang eoh? Papa tidak rindu dengan kami? Papa tidak rindu dengan momy?" Wajah Kris berubah drastis mendengar ucapan anaknya. Apa Lay—istrinya sudah pulang. Kris menggeleng.

"Kenapa menggeleng pa?~ ayo~ papa pasti rindu dengan momy.."Mei Lin menarik tangan ayahnya kelewat girang tanpa manyadari wajah tampan itu memucat.

"Aku belum siap."lirihnya. Namun Mei Lin tak memperdulikan. Kini Kris harus berpura-pura tersenyum dan menyambut kecupan bibir sang istri. Memeluk namja manis didepannya. Kurus. Apa Lay kurang makan saat di luar negeri sana,pikirnya. Kris melepskan pelukannya lalu mencium kening sang istri penuh kelembutan. Tanpa menyadari suara retakan yang begitu pelan namun sangat menyakitkan. Mei in tersenyum gembira,pipi yeoja berusia 10 tahun itu memerah karena melihat adegan yang begitu romantis didepannya tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik wajah orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?"tanya Kris sambil masih memeluk tubuh sang istri,tanpa memperdulikan jeritan hatinya dan rasa bersalah yang kian hari makin menyiksa batin dan jiwanya. Lay tersenyum,melingkarkan tangannya kuat dipinggang Kris. Enggan melepaskan pelukan yang begitu hangat namun... terasa hambar.

Mei Lin tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas lalu pergi ke kamarnya,membiarkan suami istri itu bermesraan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kris,bagaimana denganmu?"jawab+tanya Lay , suara teredam karena dada Kris.

"Aku baik."sahut Kris pelan. Beberapa saat mereka tetap dalam ke adaan seperrti itu hingga Lay meminta Kris untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Namja manis yang memiliki selung pipi tersenyum menatap wajah tampan Kris.

.

.

.

**Sejak awal aku mungkin memilikimu secara utuh**

**Tapi**

**Aku hanya memilki ragamu**

**Hatimu?**

**Aku tidak tahu kemana kau memberikannya?**

**Bisakah kau lihat aku tanpa tatapan rasa kasihan**

**Itu melukaiku. Asal kau tahu..**

**Aku mencintaimu**

**Sejak pertama kita bertemu**

**Aku bersyukur ayah mempertemukan kita dan memasangkan kita sebagai sepasang kekasih.**

**.**

**.**

**Tap sayang, aku hanya bisa memiliki ragamu tanpa hati dan jiwamu.**

.

.

.

.

Dentingan sendok dan piring mengisi ke-sunyian ruang makan kecil itu. Hanya ada satu orang yang duduk di meja makan sana,tiga kursi lainnya kosong dan dingin. Tak ada yang mendudukinya. Piring yang semula penuh itu kini sudah kosong. Namja bersuri hitam menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, memejamkan matanya dan... lelehan air mata hangat menetes,meluncur dengan indah membasahi kedua pipi yang semaki tirus iitu. Sudah dua minggu sejak ke datangan laki-laki yang memiliki seluruh hatinya,laki-laki tampan bersurai pirang tak pernah lagi datang,menghubunginya pun tidak. Di tahu dia bukan pertama dia hanya ke dua bahkan yang ke tiga,Mungkin. Kris terlalu sibuk mengurusi keluarga bahagianya. Tao tertawa penuh luka mendengar isi kepalanya sendiri. Tak ada niatan untuk menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir. Di lelah berpura-pura tapi dia tidak ingin berhenti.

Cinta? Bukankan perlu pengorbanan? Mungkin sekaranglah pengorbanan yang dia lakukan agar cintanya berakhir seperti apap yang dia inginkan

Tapi, jika ada pengorbanan pasti akan ada yang tersakiti?

Mungkin Tao yang akan mengalami..

Tapi jika bukan dia?

.

.

.

Tao menegakkan tubuhnya cepat,dan segera mengambil ponselnya,mengetik nomor yang sudah dia hapal diluar kepala.

"Tao?"jawab seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Aku mau di jodohkan."ucap Tao cepat,sosok namja disberang sana menangis mendengar ucapan Tao,sungguh dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membalas anaknya.

"Aku mau ma.. aku mau di jodohkan dengan Sehun." Tao meremas kuat tangannya mendengar nada yang begitu bahagia diseberang sana. Apa ibunya sangat menginkan ini? Tao tak tahu. Tanpa sadar di tengah luka yang menderanya Tao tersenyum.

"Kami akan ke Korea minggu depan. Kau akan bertemu Sehun secepatnya. Eomma menyayangimu sayang. Sangaaatt menyayangimu. Saranghae.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu ma.. Tao mencintaimu eomma.."sungguh Tao merasa begitu tenang dan nyaman mendengar tawa oemmanya yang begitu dia rindukan, sejak ayahnya dan eommanya bercerai Tao tak pernah sekalipun melihat oemmanya tertawa lepas seperti ini. Terluka untuk orang lain mungkin tidak masalah.

.

.

.

Tapi sadarkah kau Tao? Kau hanya manusia.. terlalu banyak luka kau akan mati akhirnya..

.

.

.

Kris tahu, selama hampir dua minggu ini dia bagai robot yang hilang kendali,tak bisa fokus dengan apapun,pikiran kacau walaupun dia terlihat seperti biasa dari luar tapi yakinlah jika kau bisa membaca pikiran Kris mungkin kau akan lari.

Kris tak bisa kemana-kemana selama dua minggu ini,anaknya—Mei Lin. Terus saja memaksanya untuk berada dirumah dan bermesraan dengan Lay. Jujur dia tidak suka dan tak nyaman. Ini membuatnya kacau dan bersalah.

Raganya bersama Lay namun hatinya sedang mencari sang pemilik. Hari ini Kris harus bertemu Tao. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Mei~ Hari ini papa ada meeting penting. Jika tidak perusahaan papa akan kena denda.."bohong Kris dengan tampang yang dibuat seyakin mungkin tapi Mei Lin yang sedang duduk di atas paha sang ibu menggeleng keras. Yeoja cantik itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan hitam. Mata Kris membulat. 'Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan buku jadwal kerjaku."batin Kris kaget, Mei Lin menyeringai menang dan kembali memasukkan buku bersampul hitam itu ke dalam saku jaket yang dia kenakan. Lay terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Aigoo siapa yang mengajarkanmu jadi nakal seperti ini hm?"tanya sang ibu,Mei Lin tertawa geli ketika ibunya menggelitik pinggangnnya.

"Hentikan mom. Geli..hahahaha momy~~ geli~~" Kris mengusap kasar wajahnya. Lay melirik Kris yang terlihat begitu prustasi.

"Pergilah Kris. Kau sepertinya sangat prustasi."

"Momy! Tidak. Tidak. Papa tidak boleh pergi! Jangan dengarkan ucapan momy okey!"sergah Mei Lin cepat. Kris menghela nafas berat. Berusaha untuk tidak emosi menghadapi anaknya yang menja itu. Kris berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Mei Lin dan Lay yang terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be contuine

Anyeong semua saya datang lagi XD .. mianhae ffnya makin gaje .. saya tahu chapter ini sangat tidak memuaskan. Maafkan saya *bow .. okey thanks yang udah riview.. heheheh tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa. But always give me your riview,please~~~ *tebarvideoNCKristao* . Maaf saya gak bisa bales riview kalian.

**Big Thanks:**

**Ray, taoris shipperrr, baekris, Baby Ziren KTS, KTHS, ****dewicloudsddangko, 91, ressijewelll**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: I'll never be the first

Lenght: 3/?

Main cast: Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan aka Kris Wu

Zhang Yi Xing

Other cast: find by yourself

Genre: Hurt,sad,romansa

Disclamer: Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini BUKAN MILIK SAYA tapi cerita ini adalah HAK WAJIB MILIK SAYA! NO COPAS! NO PALAGIATOR!

Summary: Jangan salahkan orang ketiga. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan. Anjing takkan masuk,bila pintunya tidak dibuka.

Warning: Yaoi,BL,angst,etc

Note: yang pakai italic artinya flashback :D, yang gak kuat lihat momen KrisLay mending di skip aja okey ;)

.

.

.

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

Gw udah bilangkan kalau ENGGA SUKA JANGAN BACA! Gitu aja repot! -_-'

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading :D

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan dan pasti waktu terus berganti,tak terasa matahari sebentar lagi akan kembali ke peristirahatannya dan di gantikan bulan. Tao menatap kosong sinar kuning yang masuk ke dalam jendela kamarnya. Hati dan pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang. Ia merasa seperti penghianat. Bukankah dia pernah berjanji pada Kris untuk bertahan lalu apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, menerima perjodohan yang di lakukan ibunya. Tao memejamkan matanya refleks ketika angin menerpa wajahnya kasar di selangi debu. Mata sendunya kembali terbuka. Sudah 4 tahun ia dan Kris menjalani hubungnan tanpa status yang jelas.

Ada kalanya dia ingin menyerah tapi sosok tampan tinggi yang selalu memeluknya ketika ia akan jatuh tak pernah sekalipun membiarkannya menyerah ataupun berhenti sejenak untuk menghirup udara yang kian menipis, membuatnya sesak dan ingin berteriak senyaring mungkin. Tao, bukan hanya tersakiti disini. Masih ada Kris dan orang lain. Mungkin Tao egois jika mennganggap hanya dia yang tersakiti tapi ini memang kenyataan, menurutnya.

Tak pernah dia melihat Kris menangis, tak pernah sekalipun dia melihat Kris berteriak prustasi sepertinya. Tak pernah sekalipun hingga hari saat pertama kali dia mendengar bahwa ibunya akan menjodohkannya dengan namja keterblekangan mental bernama Oh Sehoon. Tao tertawa saat itu, mendengar penuturan gila ibunya. Tao hanya menganggap itu bualan saja tapi ternyata, ia salah, saat ia lengah ibunya menyuruh beberapa pengawalnya menjemput Tao paksa dan membawa Tao pergi tapi beruntung Tao masih bisa meloloskan diri dengan bantuan Kris.

.

.

Suda hampir tiga hari dirinya tak masuk kerja tapi rekening uangnya selalu penuh. Ibu Tao selalu mengiriminya uang tapi uang yang jumlahnya mungkin sudah jutaan tak pernah sedikitpun dia pakai. Beruntung Tao memiliki bos yang baik hati seperti Suho, tak salah kalau namja tampan walaupun pendek itu di gelari angel oleh pegawai Cafenya maupun pelanggan yang sering berkunjung. Tao mengambil smartphone putihnya, menekan nomor yang sudah tertera di layar ponselnya, lalu mendekatkan smartphone itu ke telinga.

'Hallo Tao, tumben kau menelpon. Ada apa panda?'jawab seseorang dari seberang sana. Tao menggembungkan pipinya mendengar panggilan yang biasa dia dapat dari teman-teman kerjanya di Cafe. Suho—lawan bicaranya terkekeh pelan mendengar nada dengusan Tao.

"Hyung, apa kau sibuk?"ahh.. semenjak hari itu Tao tidak lagi memanggil Suho bos(kecuali saat bekerja), tak usah tanya hari apa yang Yeon maksud, bukan waktunya kalian tahu. Jadi tidau usah di pikirkan okey?.

'Tidak, memang kenapa Tao? , apa kau merindukan hyung.. ahh baru tiga hari kita berpisah, apalagi sebulan kekeke'

"Kau terlalu percaya diri hyung."sahut Tao kesal, Hyungnya itu sangat suka membuatnya jengkel sekaligus senang dirinya. Suho menghentikan tawanya dan kembali ke pembicaraan semula.

'Ada apa kau menelponku Tao?'

"Apa hyung sibuk? Aku hanya ingin meminta hyung membelikan makanan untukku karena aku sangat lapar sekarang."

"Astaga Tao! Kenapa kau tidak makan!? Aishh baik hyung akan ke apertementmu. Sudah dulu."

"Gomawo Suho hyung.."ucap Tao akhir sebelum sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Tao meletakkan smartphonenya di atas meja. Kembali dalam ke adaan hening, Tao menatap matahari yang perlahan mulai turun dari singgasananya. Dalam hitungan beberapa menit lagi matahari orange itu akan tenggelam dengan sempurna. Tao menoleh ke bawah jendela sebelum menutup jendela beserta tirainya hingga menyebabkan kamar yang lampunya belum nyala itu terlihat gelap tapi Tao masih bisa melihat walaupun tak terlalu jelas.

.

.

Klik

Kamar yang semula gelap kini menjadi terang, Tao melangkah sambil melepas kaos bajunya, tubuh tegap, mulus putih kecoklatan mengilap yang terlihat begitu sexy membuat siapa saja akan meneteskan air liurnya melihat ke indahan tubuh Tao, tapi percayakah kalian bahwa tubuh itu tak pernah terjamah siapapun? Pasti kalian tidak percaya bukan. Aku tidak berbohong. Tao tak pernah membiarkan tubuhya disentuh siapapun tanpa izin darinya walaupun itu Kris sekalipun. Kris dan Tao tak pernah sekalipun malakukan hubungan melebihi ciuman,pelukan dan lain-lainnya. Mereka sepakat tak melakukan itu kecuali hubungan mereka jelas, itu permintaan Tao sendiri.

Tao mengusak pelan rambut pirangnya yang kini mulai memanjang, Tao mengambil jepit rambut untuk menjepit poninya agar tak menghalangi Wajah pucatnya namun masih terlihat manis, tersenyum datar melihat tubuh topless di depan cermin itu. Dia namja tapi kenapa pinggangnya sangat ramping. Tao terkekeh sendiri. Sudahlah,buat apa dipikirkan.

Pemuda manis itu berjalan dengan santai menuju kamar mandi, tubuhnya sangat lengket mungkin dengan mandi tubuhnya akan sedikit fress.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lay merapikan tempat tidurnya yang dingin itu, dia dan Kris memang tidur bersama tapi tak pernah ada ke hangatan yang dia dapat, Kris selalu tidur mendahuluinya dan membelakanginya. Lay menjerit di tengah tidur nyenyak. Hatinya terkoyak saat mendengar nama itu. Seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dia harapkan kehadirannya muluncur dengan indah dari bibir Kris. Lay tak pernah mengeluh, ia berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang terbaik walaupun ia harus mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga hingga otaknya, tak apa. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini , ia dan Kris sudah hidup bersama lebih dari 11 tahun, ia tahu bagaimana sifat dan tabiat Kris luar dalam, tapi ada beberapa yang dia tak tahu. Lay menghentikan gerakannya ketika merasalan sebuah tangan hangat melingkar indah di pinggangnnya. Ia tahu itu siapa. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyuam.

"Kris."gumamnya.

"Hm."sahut namja yang memeluknya, biarkan seperti ini untuk sesaat, biarkan Lay merasakan bagaimana memiliki Kris,tidak hanya memiliki tubuhnya saja..

"Kau sedang apa sayang?" walaupun hubungan mereka terkesan dingin Kris tetap memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang'. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya selama 11 tahun ini. Lay membalik tubuhnya dan membalas pelukan Kris, menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris. Pelukan yang begitu dia inginkan tapi pelukan ini masih terasa hambar baginya. Kris mengecup kepala Lay.

"**Berhenti mencium kepalaku Kris. Kau merusak tataan rambutku."**

"**Ck, ternyata pandaku ini sensitif sekali ya..."**

"**GEGE!"**

"**Hahaha—okey. Okey. Sini geg bantu.."**

"**Tidak usah."**

Hati Kris berdenyut sakit, dalam ke adaan seperti ini ia masih bisa mengingat sosok manis bermata panda yang entah ia tahu kabarnya sekarang, tanpa sadar Kris meremas pinggang Lay membuat namja bersurai coklat itu meringisa pelan. Kris tersentak dan segera menjauhkan tangannya agar tidak melukai pinggang Lay.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Lay?"tanya Kris kawatir, Lay menggeleng pelan seraya terseyum sambil menggumamkan 'aku tidak apa-apa'. Kris mendesah lega dan kembali merengkuh tubuh Lay.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang."

"Sekarang terlalu cepat untuk tidur Kris."sahut Lay.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin tidur, jika masih sibuk aku bisa tidur sendiri."Lay menahan tangan Kris yang akan melepas pelukannya, Lay menggeleng, Kris kembali merungkuh tubuhnya dan membawa tubuh itu berbaring di atas ranjang baru setangah Lay rapikan.

"Ranjang ini masih berantakan, aku rapikan dulu baru kita tidur."

Brukk"

"Tidak usah."sahut Kris cepat sambil menarik tangan pria yang menjadi istrinya, Lay diam membiarkan tubuhnya di pelukan Kris, pria rampan itu memejamkan matanya , ia tak melakukan hal berat hari ini tapi Kris merasa lelah yang teramat dan membuatnya bisa tidur dengan cepat. Lay tersenyum disela tidurnya. Untuk malam ini Lay tak merasa sendiri. Tempat yang dia rebahi terasa hangat ditambah pelukan di tubuhnya.

"Ku harap hal ini bisa terjadi lagi, bukan hanya malam ini.. tuhan sungguh aku sangat mencintai namja ini."

.

Cklek

"Mom pa! Apa kalian bisa mem—ups hehe maaf menggangu.. good night mom,papa.."Dengan perlahan Mei Lin menutup pintu kamar orang tuanya perlahan, semula Mei berniat bertanya pada ibu atau ayahnya untuk bagaimana menjawab soal yang sedang dia kerjakan tapi niatan itu hilang ketika meliha ayah dan ibunya terlelap begitu nyaman, tak tega, akhirnya Mei Lin keluar dari dalam akamr itu sambil tersenyum-senyum.

.

.

.

Sosok berbaju hitam panjang di lapis jaket dengan warna serupa menghampiri seorang namja tampan yang berada disebuah kedai ramen didekat apertemnnya.

"Hyung. Bukannya kau akan ke apaertemenku? Kenapa sekarang kau menyuruhku kesini?"kata sosok itu yang ternyata Tao, namja yang duduk itu menoleh kekana dan kekiri, lalu menyuruh Tao untuk duduk , malu tahu kalau dilihatin orang-orang. Tao menuruti permintaan Suho. Pemuda manis yang berusia 22 tahun itu menatap tajam Suho, sedangkan orangnya hanya bisa nyengir sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jari. Tao menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku sudah memesankanmu ramen, jadi kita tunggu saja Okey.. jangan cemberut seperti itu. Kau membuatku gemas Tao, jangan sampai aku menciummu disini Tao."

Ctakkk

Satu jitakan keras Tao layangkan ke kepala Suho yang error itu, membuat Suho mengaduh sakit tak lupa melayangkan deathglarenya pada Tao yang hanya disambut cuek oleh sang empu. Suho mendengus tidak mendapat respon Tao.

"Sudah selesai hyung?"

"Sudah."sahut Suho ketus dan langsung di sambut tawa renyah Tao. Suho mendesah lega melihat tawa Tao yang begitu lepas, Suho tak tahu sama sekali tentang hubungan Tao dan Kris, Tao selalu bercerita tentang dirinya dan Kris pada Suho tapi dengan cara berbeda. Dia menceritakan dia memiliki seorang teman(padahal itu adalah dirinya sendiri) ,temannya itu memiliki masalah rumit dengan kekasihnya(yang nyatanya adalah Kris). Suho selalu menjawab apa yang tak dia mengerti tanpa harus tahu siapa temannya itu. Suho mengerrti ini bukan urusannya, dia hanya pemberi saran tanpa harus ikut campur di dalamnya, tak mau memperkeruh ke adaan.

Seorang namja tua datang menghampiri mereka dengan dua mangkok penuh ramen dan dua botol soju,lalu meletakkan dua ramen dan soje ke atas meja mereka dan kemudian pamit permisi. Suho dan Tao membungkuk kepada namja tua tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabar temanmu dan kekasihnya Tao."

Tao yang berniat menyuap ramennya terhenti dan menoleh ke arah Suho sebentar.

"Semakin rumit, aku pusing mendengar cerita temanku itu Hyung. Terlalu menyedihkan hingga membuatku ingin ikut menangis."Suho mengangguk paham,Tao memasukkan ramen kedalam mulutnya, Tao tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit padahal dia orang China, Tao tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, toh masih ada garpu yang membantunya untuk memakan mie ramen.

Tao meletakkan garpu beserta sendok itu kembali, mengambil botol soju yang sudah terbuka, menuangkan isinya ke gelas kecil didepannya, Suho memperhatikannya dan mendorong gelasnya sendiri, menyuruh Tao untuk menuangkannya juga.

Meminum soju itu cepat,sekali teguk, Tao terkekeh pelan membuat dahi Suho mengkerut bingung.

"Kenapa Tao? Ada masalah?"tanya Suho sambil meletakkan kembali gelas kecil ditangannya. Suho menatap Tao yang menatapnya tidak fokus, mata Suho membulat saat melihat genangan air di mata Tao.

"Kau menangis Tao?"

"Tidak hyung, Aku tidak menangis, ramen ini pedas sekali hiks, mata ku perih karena terlalu pedas hehehe tidak usah hiks kawatir hyung, aku baik-baik saja.."katanya dengan di iringi isakan kecil, Tao menyuap mie ramen itu perlahan, terasa asin, di tambah air matanya yang tak mau berhenti.

Grepp

"Ne.."lirih Tao saat tiba-tiba saja tangannya di genggam erat Suho , namja angel itu menatap sedih Tao, Suho tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi satu hal yang dia tahu bahwa masalah yang di hadapi Tao tak main-main. Ingin bertanya apa? Tapi Suho tak memiliki hak. Ini bukan urasannya. Ia tak mau memperkeruh ke adaan, dan pilihan terakhir hanya diam dan menjawab semampunya ketika Tao bertanya sesuatu hal yang sering membuat kepalanya pusing entah karena apa. Mungkin karena pertanyaan ambigu yang Tao berikan.

"Hyung~ apa dalam cinta segitiga itu yang harus disalahkan adalah orang ketiga, kenapa orang ketiga yang disalahkan, padahal bukan dia yang memulai kan hyung? Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang-orang selalu menyalahkan orang ketiga jika hubungan mereka terganggu.."Suho melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Tao, mengambil botol saju didekatnya dan meminum soju itu langsung.

"Dalam hal ini mungkin bisa orang ke tiga yang di salahkan tapi tak sepenuh juga salah dia, siapa yang membuat orang ketiga itu ada? Dia lah yang harus disalahkan karena dia lah yang membawanya masuk ke dalam..."

"...Jangan salahkan orang ketiga. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan. Anjing takkan masuk,bila pintunya tidak dibuka."lanjut Suho, ugh~ kepalanya mendadak pusing,

"Kau mabuk hyung!"

"A~k~u tidak ma—"

Brukkkk

"YAA! SUHO HYUNG!"teriak Tao saat melihat tubuh hyungnya oleh dan jatuh ke lantai hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras.

"Dia tidak apa-apa."kata namja tua yang menghampiri Suho, Tao menggeleng tak tahu.

"Bisa bantu saya mengangkatnya paman?"

"Baiklah, anda sebaiknya cari taxi.."

"Kamsamida paman.."Tao pun bergegas keluar dari dalam kedai itu untuk mencari taxi yang lewat.

"Benar-benar menyusahkan.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hubungan mereka—Kris dan Tao— mulai memperlihatkan ke seriusannya, Kris selalu—hampir—setiap hari mengunjunginya di tempat kerja, sebuah Cafe yang menjadi rumah ke dua Tao. Tak ada kecanggungan lagi di antara mereka, bahkan mereka tak segan saling berpegangan tangan maupun bepelukan di depan umun, para pagawai bahkan bos Tao tak mau ikut campur, mereka hanya bisa menerka-nerka saja tak mau bertanya, takut menyinggung Tao. Hubungan mereka sekarang genap tiga bulan dan hari ini –tepat saat pulang kerja—Kris mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Tao._

_Saat itu Tao bingung harus menjawab apa, Kris sudah menikah bahkan sudah memiliki anak, apa tega dia merebut Kris dari keluarganya, tapi desakan dan ucapan cinta yang di berikan Kris membuatnya buta, melupakan perihal bahwa Kris sudah __**'MENIKAH' **__. Dengan anggukan singkat dari Tao dan satu kecupan manis dibibirnya, Tao dan Kris resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih walaupun jalan mereka masih sangat tidak jelas sama sekali. Ingat Kris masih memiliki keluarga._

_._

_Di awal hubungan mereka,semua memang terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi lambat laun Tao mulai merasakan ketakutan yang membuatnya sering terbangun di tengah tidur nyenyak_

_Bagaimana jika Kris meninggalkkannya dan lebih memilih keluarganya?_

_Dia akan sendiri lagi._

_Dia akan kembali ke China dan menerima perjodohan yang di berikan sang ibu._

_TIDAK!_

_Tao mencintai Kris!_

_Kris miliknya!_

_Dia tidak akan sendiri. Kris tak mungkin meninggalkannya._

_._

_._

_Ya, Kris juga mencintainya , dia yakin .._

_._

_._

_Tapi_

_._

_Semua itu hilang.. semua yang di harapkannya hilang dalam sekejap._

_Ibunya datang ke korea dan sedang menuju ke sini._

_._

_._

_Masalah lain datang, sekarang dia dan Kris sedang beradu argumen._

_._

_Pranngg_

_._

_Sebuah gelas terhempas dan hancur, Sosok bersurai hitam menatap tajam namja yang berdiri menatapnya dingin. Namja bersurai hitam itu Tao berjalan dengan terburu-buru dan satu tonjokan keras di layangkannya pada wajah tampan Kris._

"_Aku muak Kris! Aaku muak menjadi penjahat disini! Aku merasa seperti pendosa! Apa kau tahu! Aku takut! Sangat! Taku! Tapi KENAPA KAU MENGANGGAP SEMUA KETAKUTAN KU ITU HAL BIASA HAH!"teriak Tao keras, namja manis itu membanting meja nangkas di sebelahnya hingga menyebabkan suara berbagai benda terbuat dari kaca pecah berhamburan di lantai._

"_Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menahan ke sabaran! Berpura-pura bahwa kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa! Kau bermesraan dengannya di hadapnku!"_

_GREEPPP_

"_Lepaskan aku brengsek! Menjauh kau! LEPAS KRIS!"_

"_Tidak1 aku tidak akan meleaspaknmu!"bentak Kris, Tao terdiam, membeku mendengar bentakan yang sama sekali tak pernha dia dengar. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, Tao meremas tangan Kris kuat bahkan mencakar tangan itu._

_Dengan air mata yang mengalir deraa, bibir bergetar._

"_Aku ingin putus."_

_._

_Deg_

_._

_Kris membeku, matanya menatap Tao. tidak fokus, tidak! Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Tao. Tao hidupnya. Namja manis itu nafasnya, Kris menatap Tao penuh kesakitan. Sekarang hatinya bagai di panggang di bara api begitu panas dan dapat di rasakannya hatinya meleleh dan menghitam._

"_Tidak. Aku tidak akan memutuskanmu Tao, dengar, gege akan memperbaikki semuanya, gege akan memutuskan Lay dan menemanimu disini selamanya, kita akan bersama, kau dengar gege.."Tao menyentak kasar tangan Kris, mundur beberpa langkah._

"_Kau egois Kris. Kau egois. EGOIS.."teriak Tao , apa yang kau pikirkan Kris, kenapa kau begitu mudah mengatakan putus terhadap istrimu. Apa kau tak ingat kau memiliki seorang bocah cantik yang begitu kau sayang dan kau cintai. Tegakah kau melihatnya menangis membuatnya membencimu atau lebih parah dia tak akan mau menganggapmu ayahnya lagi. Mulut adalah harimaumu Kris. Berpikirlah sebelm berkata._

"_Maaf hiks.. maafkan aku Tao.. a-aku tidak bisa.. Mei Lin membutuhkanku.."Runtuh sudah semuanya, Tao hanya dapat terduduk dengan berlinang air mata. Benar bukan dia pasti tak akan pernah bisa menjadi yang pertama. Dengan tubuh bergetar Tao berdiri, melangkah dengan sempoyong menuju pintu keluar apertement mewah Kris, Kris hanya diam tanpa berniat mencegah kepergian Tao hingga suara bunyi pintu tertutup pun Kris hanya bisa terdiam, nyawanya seakan melayang pergi bersamaan Tao._

_._

_._

_Kotak makan yang di pegang sosok namja bersurai coklat di balik tembok di apertemen itu terjatuh, lelehan air mata mengalir dengan lancar dari matanya, isakan kecil langsung dia bungkam dengan ke dua tangannya. Mata ber-air itu tak lepas menatap sosok namja tinggi bersurai hitam yang keluar dari dalam pintu._

"_Hiks."Tubuhnya langsung dia hempas ke dinding saat namja tinggi itu melewatinya,berusaha kuat menahan isakannya hingga pemuda berkemeja hitam putih itu menghilang, sosok itu meorosok ke bawah, menelungkupkan kepalanya di sela kakinya, getaran hebat bisa kau lihat, bahu nya bergetar kuat, sebisa mungkin dia menahan isakannya tapi percuma suara yang memilukan itu tak bisa di cegahnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_TO BE CONTUINE_

Ayeong~~ MIAN BGT!YAAA Yeon telat update T^T ,,, akhir" ini Yeon lagi banyak PR dan harus Hiatus dulu (maklum udah kelas 9) hehehehe .. thanks untuk semuanya.. yang udah riview di chapter dua .. yg udah sempet baca or lihat ataupun bagi silent reader.. JEONGMAL GOMAWOYO GUYSSSS .. *tebarKiss*plakkk


End file.
